The Shade of Green, Sequel to Jin'Jisto
by Kazoo1
Summary: "I feel tired, almost restless. Even though nobody has been hurt in any way, even though the village is safe and hasn’t been attacked in the past ten years since it has been built, even though Sevaen, Iris, I, and the other townspeople are ok, I still c


Chapter 1  
  
The Log of Kazoo Sunderle  
  
I feel tired, almost restless. Even though nobody has been hurt in any way, even though the village is safe and hasn't been attacked in the past ten years since it has been built, even though Sevaen, Iris, I, and the other townspeople are ok, I still can't get the worries out of my mind. But now I think to myself. what worries? Maybe its memories. Memories from ten long years ago. Now I can remember everything, it's all come back to me- the love, the suffering, the death of my former village and its people, and Corie. Ok, not just Corie, but HirooshkaE as well. They both suffered, and both died. I just wish I could have confessed my love to Corie earlier. then maybe, just maybe, things would have worked out. How? I don't know. I can just feel it. Feel it in my mind. I should, though, forget about it. Neither Corie nor HirooshkaE are coming back to this world. They are resting in peace now, and no longer in the torment of Shone. Sevaen and I should be grateful to be alive, but then again, we did have Iris.  
  
Kazoo looked away from the parchment for a moment, turning his gaze to the left side of the warm, dark room, (which was now lit by candlelight) where there stood a big coal fire. Curled up beneath it was Iris, asleep but still aware. Kazoo smiled for a moment, and then went back to the parchment with his feather-pen.  
  
Yes, we had Iris. And she had us. Where would we be without her? I think to myself sometimes - what does Iris think about? What is it like being her? Does she have feelings? Does she miss HirooshkaE? Well, in my opinion, I think every creature has a heart, and has feelings as well. Even though Shone's heart was of darkness, I still think he had feelings, although he obviously didn't express them when he needed to. If there's one thing I cannot get out of my head, it's Corie. I feel sorry for her, having to die without knowing where she came from, or. who she even is. She never met her parents, who didn't make much of an effort to want her back, and that's why I feel sorry for her. I wish I knew why Shone destroyed Zerushee Village as well. That's another secret worth knowing. All the loose ends haven't been tied up, so maybe one day I will find them, for me and Corie.  
  
Kazoo sighed and lay back in the chair. Since Zella Village (named after his father) had been built, he had kept a log every day for the next ten years to report each day. Kazoo thought it would bring luck to the village if he named if after Kin'Jore Zella, bring luck to everyone who lived there. Sevaen, him and the remaining townspeople of Suzzunchie Village (both men and women) had started work on building straight after the battle and after Shone had been killed.  
  
The village had now been standing for ten years, and no harm had come to it. Over these years, children had been born, and most boys were being taught how to fight by their fathers, so they could teach their children, who would teach their children and so on.  
  
And, Kazoo thought, he was aging too. He was now thirty years of age, older than he had ever felt before. But he was glad that he still had the feeling of battle in him to fight for what was right. He still had long, shoulder length hair, and the same serious expression on his face, the expression which showed wisdom and energy. The sword he had held for so long hung up on the wall above his bed, the weapon which he now hadn't used for a long time. Not since he had been a "Jin'Jisto" warrior, the name he now despised of. He now saw himself as a "warrior" only, a person who fights for what they seek.  
  
At the moment, everything was quiet; most people slept the night away, with Kazoo being the only one awake. Even now, Iris slept by the fire, along with all the other people who needed rest. Kazoo needed it to, but couldn't get to sleep, too many worries- too many memories.  
  
He could hear those voices in his head. the voices of HirooshkaE, Corie, and himself.  
  
'I will find you Corie, and I will save you. For me, it seems like I've been with you for a long time, and in another way, it seems like I only met you yesterday. But don't worry!'  
  
Oh, the guilt he felt from saying that now.  
  
'Corie will fight as well. She is strong, I haven't seen her fight, and I can sense she hasn't been in many battles. But I can see that she will become strong, just like you, Kazoo.'  
  
HirooshkaE's words. Corie become as strong as him? Well, she did fight with courage, but she was killed by Shone! Kazoo felt a sudden loathing to those words. But then, there were the ones which he cherished. The word's he had heard in Corie's last moments of life.  
  
'I never found my parents, Kazoo. I guess not all people are destined to win.But I know one thing, Kazoo. This feeling I had about you. I know what it was.'  
  
'Corie?'  
  
'I have always loved you, Kazoo; I just never noticed it before.'  
  
And then she had kissed him.  
  
'Kissed me goodbye!!' cried Kazoo suddenly, hitting his fist down onto the desk. He felt tears fall from his eyes, and rested his head in his hands, trying to stop himself. He hit the desk lightly three more times, and then went quiet. 'Kissed me goodbye,' he whispered. What had he said to her before her death?  
  
'Well, I guess I never found out who I was. Do you think I still can? Do you think I can find my parents?'  
  
'Yes. Believe in yourself.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
He had told her to believe in herself, and she had. But she had still died, and Shone had killed her.  
  
'It wasn't my fault!' Kazoo said aloud. 'It wasn't my fault!'  
  
He jumped up from the chair suddenly and walked towards the cottage door. He opened it, walked through and slammed it shut after him.  
  
Iris opened one bright green eye, looked towards the door, and then closed it again.  
Whenever Kazoo felt alone or depressed, (which, surprisingly, wasn't often) he usually found that the fresh air did him good. Zella Village stood upon a hill side past the mountains Kazoo had once travelled through, so it overlooked the world around them. At the side of the village, a cliff jotted out into the surroundings, and Kazoo usually came here if he wasn't feeling himself.  
  
And that's what he felt like doing now. Even it was in the middle of the night, he still retraced his steps as quickly as he could towards to spot, not thinking twice. The moon was full that night, so he didn't have to worry about finding the place.  
  
Once there, he sat down, his chin resting on his hands.  
  
And thought of his promise to Zerushee Village.  
  
'This has all gone too far. Don't think of this as me deserting you, as I want to seek help to find out what has sent this dark Omen. I have never come across anything like it in my life. And I promise to you all.I will return."  
  
So many promises, he thought, (or at least it seemed like it,) and so many broken.  
  
More guilt, more shame, and more thoughts to extinguish. Oh, how he hated that part of it.  
  
For now, the night and Kazoo's thoughts went on. The warrior kept reminding himself that he would soon get over it. But another part of his mind told him that he wouldn't- that the memories would just affect him like Shone affected the people ten years ago.  
  
'I must get over it. I must get over what happened ten years ago, and I must get over Corie's death!'  
  
It was only then, as he said that aloud to himself that he felt something brush against his side, and his worries disappear for a second or two. He looked, and saw that it was Iris. She sat next to him, and he placed his hand upon her head. Almost suddenly, he felt an overwhelming feeling of strength and his worries disappear. He felt himself smile, and he sighed.  
  
I can remember when Corie and I first saw Iris with HirooshkaE, we slept the night in a cave situated in the mountains. After talking to HirooshkaE and asking him what I wanted to know, Corie suddenly asked if she could smooth Iris. It was as if she saw it different to any other sort of animal like her. Maybe if it was another black, Persian cat which didn't have the powers Iris had, Corie would have touched Iris without asking. It was as if. Iris was some sort of master over everybody, like your father or mother. You usually request something to them before doing it. Well, anyway, at that time, Corie seemed weak from the unwelcoming battle we had before. she was wounded by one of Shone's servants, those Tatatian creatures. And as I saw her touch Iris, her face seemed to change, before- it seemed tired and weak, but as soon as her hand touched Iris head, her face changed to a serious, strong expression, and she didn't seemed to be worried anymore. After placing my hand upon Iris just now. I had the same feeling. I hope one day I will solve the mystery of Iris, I really do.  
  
After writing down what he felt he had to, Kazoo managed to fall asleep for the rest of the night. Iris too slept on by the coal fire, her ears pricked up, and a small bit of green light escaping from underneath her closed eyes. Kazoo awoke in the early morning, as the sun rose upon the village and a beam of light shone through his window. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he got up as quickly as he could.  
  
The last night's worries had been extinguished from his mind. He felt pretty much happy now, and not one thought haunted him. Iris was still curled up as if she was sleeping, but her eyes were open, and she watched as Kazoo walked outside the cottage and out into the village. Before he could close the door, she ran swiftly past his legs, and he didn't even notice.  
  
The oldest of men in the village was a man called Isaac- someone who had been at Suzzunchie Village to witness the battle against Shone. He had a son called Josephe, who was nearly a full grown man at eighteen years of age. He had only been a small boy ten years ago when Kazoo had returned to Suzzunchie Village with Corie and Sevaen, and seemed quite happy to talk to them as well. Since then, he had been great friends with them.  
  
It was at that early morning that Kazoo spotted Isaac sitting outside his cottage on an armchair, carving a small blade made of wood. When he saw Kazoo, he looked up, and smiled.  
  
'Hello, Kazoo!' was his greeting. 'How might you be today?'  
  
Kazoo waited until he was in enough distance, and then replied with, 'I feel fine, Isaac, thanks for asking. And yourself?'  
  
'Ah, very good,' He smiled. 'Been enjoying myself carving this small, wooden blade.' He stopped for a second, and then urged to Kazoo to sit in the other chair to the right of him. 'Sit down, sit down.'  
  
Kazoo did so.  
  
The two of them sat still for a moment, looking up at the rising sun. And as Kazoo saw the sun return, so did the thoughts.  
  
Isaac, who usually could notice if something was wrong with anybody, (which had only just happened in the last five years or so,) surveyed Kazoo's face carefully. 'Kazoo,' He said.  
  
Kazoo turned back to face him.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You seem troubled. What is wrong?'  
  
Kazoo sighed, and quickly answered, 'nothing, Isaac, nothing.'  
  
'But by the tone of your voice, I can tell there is something wrong. And by the way you answer me, I can see that you want me to know.'  
  
Kazoo suddenly laughed.  
  
'I don't see what is so funny, Kazoo.'  
  
'Well,' he replied, 'I can never win against you, can I? You can always tell if there's something wrong, and you always get the answers out of people.'  
  
'Well, tell me the answers then.'  
  
'Oh, I've just been thinking.'  
  
'About?'  
  
'Everything, that's the problem Isaac, I've been thinking about absolutely everything!'  
  
'Even your father?' he questioned.  
  
'Except my father. I've had enough time to get over him.'  
  
'Get over? You mean you can't get over other people?' asked Isaac.  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Your old friends? Corie and HirooshkaE?'  
  
'That's right.' Kazoo repeated.  
  
'And...'  
  
'Yes, and.'  
  
'Shone,' Isaac said, almost cautiously.  
  
'He will never leave my thoughts,' sighed Kazoo. 'Never!'  
  
'I can only tell you one thing, Kazoo. Try and forget it all. You said to me when we were building the village, "all that's over is over, and we cannot fix it. But we can fix the future, and build a new one for everyone." So, Kazoo, what's over is over. So if you want the people of the village to live in peace, and of course be prepared for anything, then you must forget the past worries and move on.'  
  
It took a moment for Kazoo to think about this, but he finally came through, and smiled. 'You're right, Isaac.'  
  
'And I'm glad you think so.'  
  
'Well, I'll be going now. I may go and see Sevaen, and talk things over with him too. The more people I can talk to, the more my worries will disappear.'  
  
'Good idea Kazoo,' said Isaac, 'and don't be worrying about the village at all, Shone is dead, and even if another enemy attacked, I doubt it could be worse than what Shone was.'  
  
So Kazoo pulled himself up from the chair, leaving Isaac to continue carving the small wooden blade. And as he again walked from the silent aerie atmosphere, he didn't see Iris gazing at him a few metres away from the two of Isaac's chairs, her green eyes shining. 


End file.
